Clan Possible
by surforst
Summary: My death blow to the Kigo community. Also a fic with Rufus! Maybe Shego if you're good. [Oneshot]


A/N: This story is not meant for Kigo fans. Trust me this will destroy your faith in your ship and force you to run off to some foreign country to dig a ditch. Why a ditch? I dunno ask yourself! Anyway you will instead prefer to make comments like 'I hate Surforst almost as much as I hate that annoying rodent Rufus' or 'I'll kill Surforst like I'll kill the English language in my next fic!' or my personal favorite 'I love Surforst so much I just wished he would join our side. Why is God so cruel to us!'. Other than that enjoy. 

_"I am the King of Rome, and above grammar"_

-- Emperor Sigismund

**Clan Possible**

I.

Kim smiled as she looked over at Ron as he leaned over his desk studying the wood work instead of focusing on Mr. Barkin's lecture on bark. It was all part of Barkin's attempt to prepare them for life or as he said 'vital for your future to know about tree bark in case you get stuck in a jungle deep in enemy held territory...'. Kim shook her head at that turning back to the board.

As she studied the various images of tree bark she felt a slight cold chill run up her spine. Shuddering she wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a cold dread seize her. For the first time she truly felt like someone was walking on her proverbial grave. Something very bad was going to happen soon.

"Kim, you alright?" She turned to her left seeing Monique lean in with a concerned look on her face. Shaking her head Kim looked down at her desk a worried look on her face.

"I don't know Monique it's as if some person or some being was plotting something that would forever change my life in a possibly negative way. Something so scary, that I can't help but sense it." Kim looked up at the ceiling as she said this feeling that fear creep up her spin. Something bad was going to happen.

II.

Drakken frowned as he watched Shego dash around the lair looking for various things. If not for the fact that she was currently wearing a very nice green dress and had her hair done in a very fetching ponytail he would have not paid attention. As it was he couldn't help but stare at his villainous sidekick as she paced around the lair screaming about the location of her lipstick. It was green lipstick of course.

"Shego what is the matter?" Drakken kept his tone light as he spoke not wanting to bother his excitable employee.

"Nothing is the matter I'm just looking for my darn lipstick...oh there it is!" With that Drakken watched as a triumphant Shego ran back into the bathroom to finish up. Shaking his head he headed over to the table. "Dr. D I'm going to be out for a while you need me to pick up anything?"

"Some milk would be nice." Drakken just wished that he didn't have to ask for her to do these things. It wasn't like she didn't eat out of the fridge too! Shaking his head he looked over at the table and noticed a suspicious looking folder.

"Just milk?"

"Shego where are you going?" Drakken picked up the folder noticing it had 'confidential' written all over it. Something was most assuredly 'up'.

"Just paying someone a visit who has had it coming for a long time." Drakken blinked at that setting the folder down and backing away quickly. He decided that anyone who needed a visit from Shego was best left alone. Some things can only cause you problems.

"Well have fun with that."

III.

Shego smoothed down her dress as she stood in front of this ordinary door in front of this ordinary home. A home that looked exactly like what you would find in those shows about the perfect family. Those same shows that Shego had burned when Drakken had bought her the DVD collection.

Shaking her head she calmed her breathing as she approached. She would finally set something right that had gone wrong a long time ago. If not for this person failure she would probably not be the evil woman she was today.

The thing was Shego realized that she had problems in this area and as her shrink said most of it came from her father or rather the lack therefore of. Even her mother had been lacking in her life treating Shego as a burden most of the time but her father was the worse. Never acknowledging her or always putting her down. Was it any wander she had eventually gone into villainy seeking the attention she had lacked at home?

'Hego would say otherwise though I bet.' She shook her head at that. Despite her brothers being a constant embarrassment at least they had been there for her. Hego had acted as the classic protective older brother, with the great added annoyance of trying to be her coach, while her younger brothers had followed her around like puppies. She missed the twins they were always so cute when they were younger after all. Mego on the other hand was best left alone.

No, Shego had never wanted for siblings but it was her father's love she had never had. She intended to fix that by going to the source of the problem. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, bracing herself for what was to come.

"Coming." She could hear a man's voice call from somewhere in the house causing her heart to start beating like crazy. Bracing herself she was still unprepared when the average looking man with the tie and sweater combo opened the door. "Yes what do you want?"

"Daddy!"

"Shelia?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my long lost daughter!"

IV.

Kim stared in shock as she rounded the corner. Right there in front of her was a super villain and her crying father. Something was wrong, besides the fact that the super villain was crying too, and Kim intended to fix things. "Shego stop right there!"

As Kim said this she was already charging forward shrugging off her pack and ready to fight. When her father turned around and held his arms out though she came to a faltering stop. "Come here Kimmie-cub."

"Dad? What's the sitch? What did Shego do to you?" Kim scratched her head as she stared at her father who was even now shaking his head.

"No Kimmie-cub, Shelia-cub didn't do anything. She just finally came home."

"Huh?"

"My little sister it's been so long!" Kim turned in surprise seeing a crying Shego reach out to grab her. Leaping back Kim fell into a defensive position ready to fight off the woman. She failed.

"Let go of me!" Kim's strangled cry was ignored as Shego gripped her in an overly expressive bear hug crying the entire time. "Dad what's going on?"

"Well to make a long story short your Daddy got a little adventurous at a comic convention once with one of the employees there. She was taken with the way I filled out my spacesuit I believe." Kim tried to clear that mental image out of her head and failed yet again. "Anyway nine months later little Shelia was born but her mother decided that loving a rocket scientist just wouldn't do. She left me a letter and nothing else. Not till today have I had a chance to see my little girl again."

Kim cringed as her father suddenly joined in on the hug surrounding both Shego and Kim in a teary embrace. Clearing her throat she looked over at Shego trying to still make sense of this. "Aren't you going to try to kill me?"

Kim had the biggest surprise of the day when Shego actually genuinely laughed in a non-spiteful way. "Of course not little sis. All this time I've just been acting out because my father never accepted me since I wasn't really his. Now that I've found my real father I'm going to go good again and become a productive citizen."

"Really?"

"Of course! Now let's go to the mall I have little sister shopping to do."

Kim shook her head as Shego separated herself from Kim's father and headed towards the nearby hover car still firmly latched onto Kim. "Honestly I'm fine. I mean you must be tired and all..."

"Nonsense I've never felt so alive!" With that Shego finished dragging Kim to the car against her will. Some habits apparently take a little while to get over.

V.

Ron happily leaned against the wall, with Rufus firmly planted on his shoulder, as he surveyed his realm. All was good with the world. The lady with the pretzel cart was selling her pretzels, the hotdog guy was crying out his wares, Shego and Kim were walking hand in hand, the Bueno Nacho line was starting to die down, and finally his favorite table was opening up. Yes things could not be better unless Kim was here to join him. Too bad her father said she was busy.

"You know Rufus it would have been even more badical today if Kim could have joined us." Ron sighed as Rufus popped up looking at him. Frowning he stared back at the rodent as he started to jump up and down. "What's the matter Rufus?"

"There. There!" Cried the little rodent as Ron continued to shake his head. Finally the little guy seemed to get annoyed and yanked Ron's head to the left.

"Ouch watch it Rufus..." Ron trailed off as he stared at Shego stopping in front of the Club Banana store while holding Kim's hand. 'Holding Kim's hand?'

"See!"

Ron ignored his pet as he fell to his knees his world coming to an end. "No Rufus it finally happened. They finally got together. I told you she couldn't ignore volumes upon volumes of fictions and pictures. No sane person could! Oh God Rufus she's left me!"

As Ron sat there crying his broken heart out he could hear that angel who had once been his speak his name. "Ron! Oh God I'm so glad to see you Ron. Won't you join us please and thank you." Ron looked up at Kim's seemingly imploring eyes. He knew the truth though and that was that she no longer cared. He had seen the stories after all. "Please Ron join us!"

"I hope you two are happy." Ron stood up slowly trying at the last minute to be a man. As he started to walk away he felt her hand reach out and grab him. Like a dying man he couldn't help but attach feelings he knew weren't there to that hand.

"Where are you going Ron?"

"You don't need me anymore Kim." Turning back he saw Shego had wandered off towards a display case a happy smile on her face.

"Hey Kim you've got to try this dress out." Ron could see Shego pointing at a weird red dress which used way too much ribbon and defiantly too much lace.

"No more dress wearing!" Ron blinked at Kim's outburst but noticed Shego didn't even look her way. When Kim grabbed Ron by the face though his attention was once again on her. "What are you talking about Ron?"

"The fact that you've left me for Shego. I've seen the signs! We all have! Even Rufus!" At this point Ron noticed his pet starting to shake his head in the negative. Poor confused rodent.

"What signs? There were no signs!" Ron noticed Kim was visibly angry at this point. It could be the way her eyes crinkled in that tell tale sign of annoyance or the fact that she was lifting him up by his shirt. Either one. "Listen to me Ron because I won't repeat myself. Okay?"

"Whatever you say KP." Ron couldn't help but feel the sweat dripping down his back as he stared into Kim's green eyes. He also couldn't help but notice that both of Kim's eyes were a pretty shade of green. Like green colored eyes!

"Ron I know you won't believe this but Shego is my long lost older half sister. Now..."

"Oh is that it! Here I thought you two were together and this entire time you were just sister hanging out. Silly me." Ron sighed with relief as a surprised Kim set him down. As Ron grinned in Kim's direction he couldn't help but think of the one flaw in all this. "Ew! I thought you two were in an incestuous relationship!"

"Incestuous?"

"I've been surfing the internet." This proud declaration only earned a frown from Kim as she yet again reached up and grabbed his shirt.

"You are sticking with me. Got it!"

"Yeah KP. Whatever you say." Ron nodded his head as a new fear took him.

"See I always said you two make a good couple." Ron looked over a smile on his face as he noticed Shego holding matching outfits. "Now you two have got to try these on."

VI.

"And that Yori-san is why I was unable to train Stoppable-san today." Sensei nodded his head as he reached out and ate one of the cookies set out on the table. Looking back he noticed the commercials were about to end and his show was going to start back up. He had to wonder if pink savior of justice would finally manage to mend her torn mini-skirt in time to save the day or were her friends doomed to fall under the attacks of the mud people.

"Sensei you know I've always respected you but even I can not believe that story. Now tell me the truth." Sensei winced as he heard the sound of a blade being drawn from the sheath. He had narrowly escaped the last time and he did not intend to repeat that.

"Here read this." Sensei handed over a little envelope he had received in the mail that day. He had to finish this quickly before his show started again.

"What's this?" His student's confused question just made Sensei shake his head.

"A tree's color is revealed by looking."

"Oh...so just read it right?" Sensei nodded his head as he turned back to his show. He ignored the sound of rustling paper as he leaned in close to not miss a moment of it. "'Shego Possible is now joining Team Possible.' What?"

Sensei allowed a single tear to flow down his cheek as he nodded his head. The pink savior of justice had not only managed to fix her skirt but had gain an entirely new outfit. Everything was right with the world.

_The End_

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm running a fever at the moment and should probably be sleeping. Guess I wore myself out too much during the holiday. Anyway here you go my final death blow to the Kigo community. You started it so I finished it. Now try writing them together!

Anyway onto other news. First the comments about my second to last fics were nice from those who left a review. For those who chose to comment elsewhere I also appreciate your views. Next time leave a review though instead of just making comments elsewhere. Gives me a chance to reply now doesn't it?

Anyway progress on other things...I don't know what it is. I'll get to it though. Anyway leave a review and all that. I'll catch up on replying soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP!


End file.
